Admittance and Acceptance
by Dex87
Summary: A few one shots, for episode 5.
1. Chapter 1

*Starting with Danny and Kara. Next one will be Tom and Co. I might add Mike in with that too, since they give us so little of him on the show, I'm not sure I could come up with a decent chapter of just him. After that, I think I'll touch on the end scene of episode 5, with all the guys. Then add something for just the ladies. Hope you all enjoy*

Chapter 1

"He's asleep". Kara, spoke softly as she walked out onto the patio.

Danny, simply nodded. His eyes fixed on the fence line in the distance.

"When you get back from this mission, you should talk with him" she said crossing her arms, looking over at her...husband. Kara, wasn't even sure anymore. Sure, they were still technically married, but not in anyway that mattered. Living in separate homes, separate lives. Not even their son, felt like common ground anymore. The few times Danny, had come to visit, ended much like today. Not always in tears, but something would happen, Danny would make a quick departure and Kara, was always left to pick up the pieces. These days, it felt like all they had in common, was this damn war. "Explain to him, why you got angry. Teach him. Be his father". It had come out, as more of a demand, than she had intended but maybe, that's what was needed now.

Danny, finally looked up, then stood up. "What was I supposed to do, just let him run off with it!?". This is why he stayed away. Anytime he came over, somehow, someway, they always ended up in an argument. Long gone, were the days of arguing about his work, or her schedule. They both seemed to have given up on that, right around the same time they stopped fighting for their marriage. Now all the fights were about Frankie. More specifically, Danny, spending time with his son. Deep down, he knew Kara was right. He knew, he needed to be a better father. A better example.

His distance, wasn't for a lack of caring or love. From the moment his son was born, Danny had known no greater love. There was nothing, he wouldn't do for him, protect him, die for him. But being a father...that was harder then he had ever imagined. Thinking back, he couldn't exactly pinpoint where it all started to go downhill. After recovering from his injuries, Kara made no attempt at hiding the fact she wanted him in a more stable, safer, position. And though, she never came out and said it, he'd always felt as though she wanted him at home. It was her turn after all. She was climbing the ranks, and short listed to be named the new CO of the *James*.

The day his wife received the news, Danny, had never been more proud in his entire life. She deserved that position, a hundred times over. The first six months after her promotion, seemed to go by easily. Danny, was still in the last stages of recovery and rehab, and spending a few days a week, helping with the new command centre, seemed to settle his mind. However, as he grew back to full strength, and cleared for active duties, his restless soul started to act up. He knew Sasha, Wolfe and Azima, were running their own intelligence team. Just the three of them. Small, but meaningful operations, all over the world. After talking with Sasha, who assured him of a position if he wanted, Danny ran the idea by Kara. She was apprehensive at first, perhaps too comfortable with their new arrangement. However, Danny had pointed out that their main goal was intelligence. Slip in and out, with as little trace as possible, in as little time as possible. Meaning he would be home, more then he was away.

With the help of Debbie, things moved along nicely, for the better part of a year. As promised, Danny was present, more than not. There had been no major incidents. A small gun fight here and there, a little hand to hand combat, but no life and death situations. The more he was out there though, the more he wanted. Suddenly, quick, effective, intelligence operations weren't enough. He needed, craved, more. So he started volunteering for longer, more hands on operations. It was like a drug, eventually leading him to this very moment.

"Danny!" Kara, yelled as she shook his shoulder. "Did you hear anything I just said?"

"Yeah, Sorry" he jumped, pulled from his thoughts. "I'll um, you're right."

Kara nodded, seemingly satisfied with his response, though she could feel the emptiness in it. "Listen Danny, I can handle you not being around. I've learned to live with it. But he hasn't" she said pointing towards the house "and he shouldn't have too. He loves you, unconditionally. He looks up to you. He wants to be just like you. Don't let him down" she sighed, softly.

Kara, knew her husband loved their son. There was never a doubt in her mind about that. The problem was his ability to show it. Sometimes she felt like was simply too afraid to show it. It didn't help, that his mind and soul, were constantly in two different places. She could see it, every time he stared off in the distance. Every time she asked a question and received silence, as an answer. He was out, *there*. In the feild. In the thick of things.

"Do you think that's what I want?" Danny snapped. "I don't know how to be, the person you want"

Kara, shook her head as she paced back and forth. "We are long past the person or husband, I want. This is about our son. What he needs and wants. He needs you, and the only thing he wants, is to spend time with you"

"And I'm trying! I want to be that person Kara. For you, for him. I just..." he sighed, sitting back down, head in hands "I don't know how anymore. I'm so angry, all the time. And then in the jungle..."

"Tell me, Danny" Kara whispered, carefully placing her hand on his shoulder "you haven't said a word about what happened out there, and since you've been back...please, just talk to me"

After a deep breath in and moment of silence, Danny started "When we found out about Mayport, and the damage, I thought you were dead. I knew you were there, with everyone. All of our friends. Sasha, wanted to get back state side, ASAP, but I couldn't. I didn't want to face the possibility that you had been killed. That Frankie, would have to grow up without his mother. So I suggested we go south. Take the fight to them. I wanted to kill everyone that stood in our way. Everyone that had a hand in what happened." He stopped, taking another breath to keep the tears at bay, then turned to look at Kara "we ran into an old friend of mine. He helped us, and then I had to stand next to him while someone put a bullet through his head. Since then, since finding out about the attack, and then watching my friend be executed, there isn't a day that's gone by, that I haven't wanted to go right back out there and kill people" he chocked out "and that scares the hell out of me"

Kara, stood motionless as she took in everything Danny, had just confessed. She'd known he was in pain, but didn't realize it was this much. That it was this deep "god Danny" she whispered, snaking her arms around his body.

They stood like that, for what felt like hours, eventually pulling back. "You're not a monster, Danny" Kara said firmly. Placing her hand on his cheek. "But you need to come to terms with what happened, and how you feel. If you need me, want me" she said softly "I'm here for you. Whatever you need. But you can't run from this anymore"

Slowly nodding, he stepped back from Kara's embrace "I know, and I want too. For Frankie...for you" he said as his cell phone beeped. Quickly taking a look, he slipped it back in his pocket "looks like the mission is a go...I have to get to Command". Danny has started to walk away, when he stopped and looked back at Kara "I'll come by, when we get back. Talk to Frankie, and apologize"

Kara nodded, the smallest of smiles on her face "I'll see you in a couple days. Be safe"

Danny, smirked a little "you know me" he said as he walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Tom and Co

"I, can help" a faint voice was heard from the entrance to the kitchen.

Sasha, looked up from the floor, as she cleaned up the last of the broken dishes "it's okay Sam. I'm almost done" she said softly, as Tom, walked back in after taking a load of garbage out. Sasha, stood up, with the last pieces and put them in a box. "Why don't you go check on your sister. Okay?". She could tell, the boy wanted to talk, probably even cry. Hell, she wanted to cry. Right now though, Sasha, needed to talk to Tom. She'd been too quiet, for too long, and that all needed to change.

Sam, simply nodded and hurried upstairs, avoiding eye contact with his father.

"Now he's mad at me too" Tom huffed, grabbing the box full of broken plates and placed it in a large garbage bag.

"He's not mad, Tom". Sasha replied quickly and a little sharper then she had intended. "He just doesn't know how to act around you" she said grabbing a glass of water "no one does"

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, setting his hands down on the island counter, looking straight across it, towards Sasha.

"It means" she said, squaring herself to him "that you walk around, making all these decisions, most of the time, not bothering to share or even ask, what anyone else think's. Meanwhile, your kids and I, are supposed to jump on board and simply, follow along. This whole episode tonight, is them, or more specifically Ashley, showing you that she's not okay with that anymore. I thought you would have seen that, when they both moved out"

Tom, tightened his jaw as he held Sasha's gaze from across the island "the decisions I, make are for their own good"

"Have you ever asked, either of them, what they want?"

"They are kids, they're too young to know what they need" he spat back, quickly getting frustrated and agitated. Sasha was supposed to support him. Be on his side. Fighting with his kids, fighting this war, AND fighting with her was too much. In a less agitated state, he probably would have recognized and acknowledged what she was saying. But not tonight. Tonight he was in no mood for lectures, lessons or disagreements from anyone.

"They haven't been kids for a long time" she replied raising her voice. "When their mother died, they lost the only consistent, stable and steady life they'd ever known. That, was the day they stopped being, just kids" she said, softening her voice a little "Then, they lose their grandfather. And instead of being around people they know, and trust, you drag them half way across the world. And I dare say you didn't stop to ask if it's what they wanted"

"It was too dangerous here!" He yelled, slamming his fist down on the counter "they could have been killed! Because of me, because of my name. We needed to go somewhere, no one knew us"

"No, YOU needed that. They needed to be around people that cared about them. Kara, Danny, mike, Russ and the list goes on" she paused, trying to regain control of her emotions "not a foreign world, with no one to talk too"

"They could have talked to me"

"No one can talk to you Tom. You make up your mind about something, and that's it. Anybody that opposes your ideas, ceases to exist" she sighed, crossing her arms across her chest. "I...I know that you think you were doing the right thing. Both with leaving, and then taking the academy position"

"I took that job, so that I could be here. Give them some sort of stability" Tom defended.

"And I'll ask you again, did you ever ask your kids what they thought. What they felt, they needed? Tom, they have spent their entire life with you gone, more than you were home. If you bothered to talk to them, they would tell that it's okay. They are okay with it. What's the point, of having you here all the time, when your head, and your heart are elsewhere" Sasha quickly held up her hand, as she saw the argument coming from Tom "and what Ashley said earlier was said in anger. It's not true, and I think your open minded enough to know that" she said softly.

Tom, stood straight then began to pace back and forth, stopping by the window, before turning to look back at Sasha. "She May have been angry. But she's not wrong. I wasn't there"

Sasha, nodded softly and thought about her next words. "No, you weren't" she said matter of factly. "Let's play what If's,for a second. What IF, the second you found out the truth, you turned that ship straight for Norfolk" she paused, letting him think for a moment "found them all safe and sound, up at your dads cabin. In that scenario, what outcome do you see for the four of you?"

He narrowed his eyes, then looked away, pinching the bridge of his nose. He could easily argue, that he could have protected them. Kept them safe, and maybe he could have. But for how long. Eventually, the virus, the violence, the starvation...something would have caught up with them. All of them. "I know" he sighed "we'd all be dead"

"But you're not. Because you made the hard choice. The right choice, to follow through with a mission you didn't even know you had" she said walking over to Tom, gently placing a hand on his bicep "your kids lost their mother, you lost your wife, I lost my husband. Everyone in this house lost someone, Tom. Everyone on this block, the steeet, this town. There is not one person who wasn't affected one way or the other. I know you carry every loss personally. Darien, Rachel, every crew member that died under your command. But you are not the only person who suffers with loss, and you need to start realizing that"

Tom, let out a deep breath, the tension in his stance softening as he felt her touch. Had he really been so oblivious to everyone else's grief. *my husband*. That seemed to stick in his head, above everything Sasha, had just said. In the last three years he couldn't remember ever Asking. She had talked with him, or simply let him talk for endless hours about his losses, but not once had he asked about hers. Then there was his best friend. Mike had lost everything and everyone he loved, with no definitive answer as to what happened, but never complained. Never ran away, never turned his back on his friends. Never used it as an excuse. The weight of this realization hit him like a ten ton brick. He'd been selfish. Not on purpose, but the result was all the same. "I, I'm sorry" he whispered, finally lifting his gaze to meet hers.

"I don't need an apology Tom" she said placing her hand on his cheek "but they do" she nodded towards the stairs. "What I need, is for you to be honest. With yourself, and then with me. You know I'll support you, no matter what. But what I can't do anymore, is sit here, and watch you lie to yourself. So when all of this is over, you need to think long and hard about what YOU want. Not what you think your kids, or I, or anyone else wants from you. Just you"

"Okay" he nodded, pushing his head into her hand, before wrapping his arms tightly around her body. They stayed like that for a few minutes, just holding onto each other, before Tom, broke the silence. "I love you" he whispered into her neck. "I know I'm not the best at showing it, but I love you. I need you to know that"

Sasha smiled softly, and pulled her head back just enough to look at him. "I do, but it is nice to hear every once in a while" she smirked.

"I'll keep that in mind" he said chuckling softly, as his phone buzzed. Sighing softly, he removed one arm from Sasha and reached into his pocket, reading the message on his phone "looks like a last minute briefing before the morning".

"Go" she nodded, giving him a quick kiss "I'll talk to the kids, then the three of you can clear the air when you get home

"Thank you. For everything. For putting up with me" he said returning the kiss.

"It's a two way street" she shrugged "I'm not exactly the easiest person in the world"

Tom smiled a little, grabbing his keys "I'm not going to reply to that"

"Smart man" Sasha, smiled as he walked out. Taking a deep breath, she looked at the stairs. Talking to Tom, even getting mad at him was easy. She knew him. She didn't have to worry about crossing boundaries, or overstepping. His kids however, were a different story. There was a fine line she walked with them. On one side, was friend, and the other was dad's girlfriend and parent figure. Sasha, had always made sure never to stray too far away from dead centre. Thinking about it now, maybe that was part of the problem. Maybe there were times, when she needed to be one or the other. With another deep breath she headed upstairs and knocked on Ashley's door. It was open, and Sasha could see both kids sitting on the bed. Ashley crying, and Sam doing his best to comfort her "can I come in?"

"Do I have a choice?" Ashley mumbled.

Thinking about it for a second, Sasha shook her head "usually, yes. Tonight, no" she said walking in, sitting on the side of the bed. "We need to talk about earlier"

"You're not my mom. Like you said, it's not your place to say!"

"You're right. I'm not" Sasha replied evenly "nor have I ever tried to be. Correct me if I'm wrong". The steady stream of silence, told her that Ashley was quietly agreeing.

"What does it matter. You're just going to take dad's side" Ashley, mumbled.

"This isn't about sides, Ash" Sasha sighed "it's about right and wrong. You both, owe each other an apology. What you said to him, about your mom...you wanted to hurt him. And that was wrong"

"I...I" she let out a soft sob, pulling the sleeves of her shirt down to wipe her eyes "I didn't mean it. I regretted it as soon as I said it. I was so angry though, and it just came out"

"And it's not true" Sam added "Mom, knew dad's job was important. She told us all the time"

"I think that's something the two of you need to tell him" Sasha said softly "you have no idea the amount of guilt he carries around. About your mom, you, the choices he's made" she sighed "that doesn't excuse how he acted tonight though. Some of things he said"

"I'll apologize when he gets back" Ashley nodded. "And I'm sorry for smashing the plates, and yelling at you, and flipping out for no reason"

"It's okay. They were ugly plates anyway" Sasha shrugged, as a small laugh escaped Ashley's, mouth. "And while we are on the subject of apologies, I owe you both one. What you said, about your dad and I, being too focused on this mission...you're right. You both came to visit, and we've spent more time at work, then here with you. So for that, I am sorry"

"We know you're busy" Sam shrugged.

Sasha nodded, and put her hand on his back "but that's not an excuse." She said softly "we should have put in more of an effort". Both Sam, and Ashley, nodded as everyone in the room seemed to be thinking about what happened earlier. "Now, I seem to remember you, promising me a rematch at cards, when we talked on the phone a couple weeks ago" she smirked, trying to lighten the mood.

Sam, laughed a little and nodded "as long as you don't mind losing again"

"Want to go out for a drink?" Mike asked, as he and Tom, left the command centre.

"Not tonight" Tom sighed "kids are in town, and I haven't seen much of them"

"You don't exactly seem excited"

"Ash and I, had a big fight. I said things I shouldn't have. She said things I didn't want to hear" tom stopped walking, about halfway to his truck.

"I'm sure you guys will figure it out" Mike nodded

"Yeah" Tom mumbled, his conversation with Sasha, playing over and over again in his head "what about you? How are you holding up?"

"As well as everyone else I, imagine" Mike shrugged.

"About Andrea, I know you two were close. I just wanted to say, I'm sorry. That couldn't have been easy for you" Tom said softly.

Mike, was caught off guard. He and Andrea, hadn't flaunted their relationship. He was commander of the fleet, and she a captain. Discretion was key, for both of their careers. "Honestly, I haven't had time to even process. Some days I forget she's even gone"

"But not forgotten" Tom nodded, patting his friend on the shoulder.

"I appreciate that, Tom. Thank you" he nodded "So what are you going to do about, Ashley?"

"Sasha, says I need to stop and listen. Stop trying to order them around"

Mike laughed a little as they started walking towards their vehicles again "Yeah, that can get a little old. I for one, am glad you don't outrank me anymore"

Tom shook his head with a smile "knew I should have run for president"

"And you would have received my resignation, ASAP"

"We both know that's not true" Tom smiled, opening the door to his truck "You're too good a friend, to do that"

"Can't argue that. I'll see you in the morning. Good luck with your kids" mike said as Tom was about to close his door "and Tom...don't take them for granted. Fighting or not, you're very lucky to have them"

Tom nodded, taking in Mikes, words. "I won't. Thanks Mike" and with that, he closed the door and headed home.

When he pulled up to their temporary house, he could see through the window and into the kitchen. Ashley, Sam and Sasha were sitting at the island, playing cards. Spirits seemed to be high, and he could see smiles on all their faces. He just hoped, the mood wouldn't change, the second he walked through the door. With a small sigh, he gathered his things and went inside. He stopped, at the threshold of the kitchen, nervous about the reception he would receive. He'd acted like a fool, and for the first time, in a long time, was embarrassed about his behaviour.

"Dad, your back" Sam, was the first to speak up. "We just finished a game, so you can join us for the next one if you want?"

Tom, smiled a little and walked in setting his things down on a chair, stealing a quick peek at the score sheet "I don't know, looks like you're cleaning up"

"He hasn't lost a game all night" Sasha, mumbled as she shuffled the deck of cards.

"We can play a few more games, but first we need to clear the air" he said sitting down next to Sasha, and across from his two kids.

"I'm going to get ready for bed" Sasha, said taking that as her que.

"No" Tom, quickly grabbed her arm as she started to stand up "Stay. All of us need to be here, for this"

"Okay" she nodded, gently squeezing his hand as she sat back down.

Tom, held her gaze for a few moments before turning his head, to look across at his kids "I know, this hasn't been easy on the two of you. It hasn't been easy on anyone, but you both are burdened with so much more, because of me. And I am so sorry for that. In the past, I've made decisions that I thought were in your best interest, but really they were about me. What I thought you both needed, and thought I wanted. I should have asked you both, for your input, instead of making the decisions for all of us. I realize now, that you don't need me to tell you what to do. Your old enough, maybe not In age, but certainly In maturity, to decide for yourselves, what you need in life. If that means being away from me, then I'll support you both, anyway I can"

"Dad" Ashley sighed "it's not about, not being with you. It's about...I don't know" she shrugged "not living in your shadow, all the time. In St. Louis I can blend in. I can just be Ashley, not Ashley, Tom Chandlers daughter. There are automatic expectations and assumptions that come with that" she whispered. "And I know it's not what you want, and it's not your fault. It just is, what it is"

"And it's not fair" Tom added "when you both moved out, I took it personally. Instead of trying to walk in your shoes, I fought back and made it worse. From now on, I promise you both. All of you actually" he said taking a quick look at Sasha, "that I'll try my best to be more open and understanding. I can't promise I'll succeed all the time, but I will try"

"That's all we want" Ashley nodded "and I'm so sorry, for what I said about Mom. It wasn't fair, and it certainly wasn't true. She knew you were doing something important. Even when we were hiding in grandpas cabin, both of them told Sam and I, that if anyone was going to save us, it would be you. And they were right. You did". she said, fighting back tears "it wasn't your fault what happened. It was no ones fault. And I'm not sorry that you're still here and she's not. I'm thankful, everyday for what you did. I'm sorry for never telling you that"

Tom nodded, clearing his throat to keep his emotions at bay. "Thank you, Ashley" he whispered, as Sasha reached over and gently rubbed his back. It felt good, too let go of it all. To be honest, with himself, his kids, Sasha. After a few moments of silence, Tom spoke up again "So, how about we try to unseat Sam, from his throne" he said grabbing the deck of cards.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kids go back to St. Louis?" Mike, asked Tom, as they walked through the P-way's of the ship.

"This afternoon" Tom, nodded keeping his eyes ahead.

"And, did you leave things a little better then when I saw you, a couple nights ago?"

"I don't think they could have turned, much worse" he mumbled, as they both stepped out onto the deck. When Mikes, only reply was a sideways look, Tom opened up a bit more "I apologized to them. Told them that I'd try to look at things from their perspective"

"Ah huh" mike nodded "and how's that working out?"

Tom, scoffed and shook his head "I'm not as hard headed as you all, like to think"

"All evidence points to the contrary" mike said, trying to hide the smirk that was spreading across his lips.

"Alright" Tom conceded. "I am trying to change that. And even though I don't like them moving to St. Louis...I do understand it"

Mike, smiled a little and nodded "they are good kids. They'll be alright"

Tom, hummed his agreement as he watched sparks fly, in the darkness from welders, completing final repairs on the James. "Sasha, said something to me the other day, and it's been on my mind ever since" he said squaring himself to look at Mike. "I owe you an apology. When I was CNO, I promised to look for your family, and to not stop until I found answers" Tom sighed softly "when I left, well I walked away from a lot of responsibilities. That's the one I most regret. I'm sorry"

Mike, looked at his friend for a moment, taking in everything he'd just said. It was his nature, to shrug it off. Tell Tom, that it was okay, that he understood. It wouldn't have been the truth though. Even though, he'd long since forgiven Tom, it didn't make the thought, of never getting closure, any easier. "I'm not gonna lie. It stung" he admitted "even if the news had been bad...it just would have been nice to know" mike sighed, leaning against the railing on deck "that being said, I know you did everything you could, while you were CNO. I very much doubt the results would have changed, even if you had stayed"

Tom nodded, both men staying silent as they looked out across the docks. "Think you'll ever settle down again?" Tom, asked tentatively.

"Honestly...I don't know. I try to picture a life, with someone. Someone else's kids, maybe. Every time, I just circle back to Christine and the kids. It's that voice in the back of my head, the smallest glimmer of hope that one day they'll just walk through the door. I know it's unreasonable" he sighed.

"I don't think so" Tom answered "I'd be thinking the same thing, in your shoes"

"But you're not" mike said simply. He didn't mean it in a negative or accusatory way. It was just simple fact. "You have your kids, and Sasha. You have a family" mike paused then looked towards Tom "as dysfunctional as it may be at the moment"

Tom, held his gaze for a moment, before both men broke out into a soft laughter "that it is".

"Sirs" Danny, said walking up behind them "didn't realize anyone else was still here"

"We were just on our way out" mike said turning around. "Captain know you're wondering around her ship?" He said with a small smirk.

Danny, let out a small laugh, joining Mike and Tom, against the railing "no sir, she's at home. Spending as much time with Frankie, before repairs are complete and we all head back out"

"Shouldn't you be doing the same?" Mike asked, perhaps a little more blunt then he would have liked.

Danny nodded, gripping the railing in his hands "I don't know how to be around them" he sighed "they are better off without me around"

"That's not true" Tom Interjected before mike, could respond "I've seen you with Frankie. The way his face lights up when you walk into the room. Don't take that for granted" Tom sighed "one day, you'll open your eyes, he won't be 5 anymore. You won't be the centre of his life, and that look he gives you, like you can do no wrong, will have vanished" he said turning to look at Danny.

"Does it ever get easier?"

Both Tom and Mike, chuckled a little as they shook their heads "No. I would take an energized 5 year old, over a moody teenager, any day of the week" Tom smiled "as I said, don't take this time for granted. You'll miss it, when it's gone".

Kara, held Frankie's hand in her's, while gently knocking on the door in front of her.

"Hey" Sasha, surprised to find them st the front door. Frankie, immediately opened his arms up, and Sasha kneeled down to give him a hug "I've missed you" she smiled kissing his cheek, before standing up, letting them both in.

"You saw me yesterday" he said giving Sasha a look, that she could have sworn was straight of his mothers face.

"Mmmm nope, I don't remember that" she said pretending to think about it.

"Yeeeeees" he said pulling on her arm "you give me a cookie" Frankie smiled.

Sasha, quickly looked to Kara, who already had her eyebrow raised "nope. Definitely wasn't me" she said hanging up his coat "I think Sam, left a couple games in the living room, why don't you go check it out"

He simply nodded and ran off to the living room, while Sasha, led Kara to the kitchen "I'm sorry for just stopping in" Kara sighed, sitting on a stool "my mom went out of town for a couple weeks, while we're still in dry dock, and I need an adult to speak too" she said taking a quick look at frankie "and one that isn't under my command".

Sasha smiled a little, holding up a bottle of wine. When Kara nodded, she poured two glasses "you can stop by anytime. As much as I miss being at home, living here for the time being, so close to everyone, it's kind of like being back on the ship. Except with daily, hot showers" she shrugged "Besides, with the kids gone, it's eerily quiet"

"Thank you" she said taking the glass, and having a sip, then another "they went back to St. Louis today?"

"This afternoon" Sasha sighed, taking a sip from her own glass, before sitting up on a stool next to Kara "so, you want to tell me what's going on?"

"Nothing. Everything. I don't know" she sighed "Danny is being...Danny. I don't know how to reach him. I'm tired of yelling, tired of nagging, tired of being angry with him all the time."

"For what it's worth, he loves you and Frankie, very much" she bit her lip taking another sip of wine "he wants to be at home with you both. He's told me as much. He's just scared. Scared he'll end up hurting you and Frankie, even more"

Kara nodded, staring down at her bare ring finger "how much longer am I supposed to wait?"

Sasha, smiled sadly, twisting the stem of her glass between her fingers "Once this is all over, this war...He just might surprise you"

"I hope so" Kara, once again looked towards the living room, where Frankie was playing with an old gameboy "if not for me, then for him. He idolizes Danny"

"You mean he doesn't know, that his his mom, is CO of the most famous ship in the world" Sasha asked, looking across the rim of her glass.

Kara, couldn't help but laugh as she finishes off her wine "first of all, he's too young. And second of all, he's a boy. When dad gets to run around with a gun and a lot of cool gear, that's not something I can compete with" she smiled softly, chuckling to herself "I think it's Karma".

Sasha looked at her with quizzical look, and Kara smiled again.

"When Admiral Chandler, found his kids and Dad, in Baltimore, they were on the ship with us for a couple weeks. They were understandably upset, didn't talk much, we all tried to do what we could to lift their spirits. I remember it clear as day, we were in the ward room, and the Admiral, asked Sam if he wanted to come up to the bridge. Be his XO for the day. Right away, Sam said no, he wanted to go watch Danny, and the rest of the guys run drills. I couldn't believe it. Couldn't understand it. His dad, is the Captain of the ship that's going to save the world, offering up a day on the bridge of Destroyer, and instead he wants to go watch the same drill, over and over again" she chuckled. "I remember thinking to myself *my child will not be like that*. And now, here we are" she sighed "karma. My kid is exactly like that"

Sasha, bit her lip, twisting it slightly to hold back a laugh. As amusing the thought was, that time in everyone's life, was no laughing matter. It was hard to imagine the pain, they were all in, back then. "Your kid, is going to grow up being able to say, my parents saved the world. He'll be proud, once he's old enough to understand"

"Thank you" Kara nodded, thinking about what Sasha had just said, as she watched Frankie play. "And Thank you for your ear, and the wine" she smiled "I should get him home, and to bed"

"Anytime. You have one of the toughest jobs in the world. Responsible for not only the ship, but everyone on board." Sasha said as they walked towards the door and Kara, called for Frankie "plus balancing a home life...honestly I don't know how you do it. Your crew is lucky to have you as a captain, Frankie is lucky to have you as his mom, and Danny is certainly lucky to have you as a wife" she said helping Frankie into his coat.

Kara, bit her lip as she took Frankie's hand "I, should come talk to you more often"

Sasha, smiled softly and nodded "door's always open"


End file.
